Illona Swedish
by Yvalinn
Summary: Hon springer men hon orkar snart inte mer. Vandrarna kommer närmare och närmare men hon måste ta sig ut. Om så inte för hennes egen skull så för Ilonas. Ilona som inte kan överleva själv.
1. Ilona

**A/N Det här är min första fanfiction så bered er på eventuella fel :)**

**Jag äger inte the Walking dead.**

**Ilona**

När jag var liten var Tenhult en by full av liv. Jag var rädd för spindlar och hade en hel familj. Jag hade föräldrar som älskade mig och en storasyster som såg efter mig. För det är en storasysters uppgift men så är det inte längre. Nu är mina föräldrar döda och det är jag som ser efter Ilona. Trots att vi är så lika med vårt blonda hår och blåa ögon så är vi fruktansvärt olika. Ilona är inte skapt för den här världen uttrycket "bara de starka överlever" är något hon aldrig accepterat men jag, jag gör vad jag måste för att hålla oss säkra. Även om det gör mig till ett monster.

Jag orkar snart inte mer. Mina lungor bränner av ansträngning och håret piskar mot ansiktet. Mina steg ekar mellan de tomma husen när jag springer på den spruckna asfalten. Jag vet att min tid är räknad, jag vet att jag inte kan springa mycket längre men jag måste försöka för Ilonas skull. Utan mig är hon så gott som död. Jag letar efter en utväg men jag kan inte se någon och att stanna är inte ett alternativ. Jag skulle bli övermannad på bara några sekunder. Det som följer mig är den största horden jag sett. De odöda blir aldrig trötta men det blir jag, jag kan inte springa ifrån dem för tillslut kommer de att komma ikapp. Det kvittar om det tar tio minuter eller tio dagar tillslut kommer de att ta mig och då blir jag som dem. En kropp som fortsätter gå efter döden, en kropp för evigt på jakt efter mänskligt kött. Inget skulle kunna stoppa mig förutom en kula rätt i hjärnan.

Nu är det inte bara mina steg som ekar längre nu hörs även trampet från tusentals fötter och stönandet av längtan efter mitt blod, min kropp. Drivet att sprida smittan. Jag ökar farten även om jag vet att det är lönlöst. Waugh! Så fort jag hör ljudet kastar jag mig åt vänster. Jag duckar undan från den odödes arm och sliter upp kniven ur bältet. Det är ett barn som attackerar mig, han är ca 10 år och jag känner honom. För länge sen var han min bästa vän. Tyrs kropp gör ett utfall. Han siktar på mitt högra lår och när han är tillräckligt nära trycker jag upp kniven i ögat på honom. Han faller ihop och jag känner hur det börjar bränna bakom ögonlocken men det finns inget jag kan göra för honom så jag springer vidare. Letandes efter en väg ut svänger jag höger i nästa korsning. Jag kommer fram till pizzerian och inser att istället för att springa ut ur byn har jag sprungit in i centrum. Fan! Hur ska jag nu ta mig ut härifrån säger jag högt för mig själv. De kan inte vara mer en 300meter bort nu för jag kan se mina grannars kroppar komma hasandes emot mig. Jag springer fram till kyrkan och sliter upp dörren. Jag fumlar efter nyckeln som jag vet hänger bredvid dörren. Den faller ner på golvet och jag dyker efter den. Tillslut lyckas jag få upp den och jag låser dörren i absolut för nu kan jag höra dem banka på väggarna i ett försök att ta sig in.

Jag går fram till altaret och sätter mig på knä framför korset varför? säger jag. Vad har vi gjort för att inte ens få vila i döden?

En arm läggs om min hals och jag känner tänder mot min axel. Den odöda biter igenom skinnet och jag skriker och sparkar. Jag försöker ta mig loss då jag inser att kniven fortfarande sitter i bältet. Med all den kraft jag kan uppmana stöter jag kniven bakåt och uppåt tills jag känner hur armen lossar sitt grepp och jag hör hur kroppen dunsar i golvet. Jag börjar gråta hysteriskt och tänker på Ilona som kommer att bli förtvivlad när jag inte kommer tillbaka. Som antingen kommer hänga sig själv eller som kommer svälta ihjäl. Jag misslyckades, jag tog mig inte tillbaka till henne och nu kommer jag dö. Jag är besegrad, jag är biten, jag är smittad men främst av allt är jag dömd till att bli en tanklös zombie. Jag känner mig arg, ursinnig till och med, och jag vänder mig om för att sparka på kroppen som gjorde så här mot mig, som gjorde så här mot Ilona. När jag ser vem det är så kan jag inte för det är pastorn som ligger där, det är min pappa.


	2. Isa

Det börjar bli mörkt. Jag har väntat på Isa i flera timmar nu, hon borde vara här. Hon borde ha varit tillbaka för timmar sedan. Jag känner hur klumpen i halsen växer sig större. Tänk om hon inte kommer tillbaka. Vad ska jag göra om jag blir ensam? Jag lägger mig intill eken för att sova och efter en stund kan jag nästan höra Isa säga "NEJ Ilona du kan inte sova utan något som helst skydd! Klättra upp i trädet först".

Så jag reser mig upp och försöker klättra för det är vad Isa skulle ha gjort. Plötsligt hör jag en gren knäckas en bit bort. Jag skyndar mig upp i trädet och skrapar upp både armar och ben. Trädets grenar rispar min hud och jag känner hur en speciellt vass gren går igenom, att jag börjar blöda. Mitt hjärta dunkar, jag är rädd tänk om det inte är Isa?

Isa viskar jag. Det enda svaret jag får är ljudet av fötter som prasslar bland löven och ett flämtande ljud. Jag vet vad det betyder. Det är en vandrare, en zombie. Jag börjar gråta för min skull, för vandrarens skull, för alla. Det är inte meningen att det ska vara så här. De döda är inte döda och de levande har blivit barbarer. Naturen har tagit över och ingenting är som det än gång var.

Nu kan jag höra vandraren kasta sig själv mot trädet. Om det är i ett försök att välta ner mig eller trädet vet jag inte. Han kommer inte lyckas det är en stor stadig ek och jag sitter alldeles för högt upp för att han ska nå mig. Dunkandet är rytmiskt och jag känner hur ögonlocken blir tyngre och tyngre. Jag sover bara en timme innan vandrarens klagande väcker mig. Det är fortfarande långt kvar innan det blir just men jag känner att jag inte kommer att kunna somna på ett bra tag. Så jag börjar berätta mitt livs historia för vandraren. Det är ju inte som att vi har något bättre för oss.

När jag var liten bodde jag på ett ställe som hette Tenhult. Jag hade en mamma, en pappa och en syster. Min syster Isa var en vild fläkt som charmade alla. Hon satt aldrig still i mer än två sekunder och jag såg alltid efter henne. Jag tröstade henne när hon bråkat med Tyr och jag räddade henne från alla otäcka spindlar. Jag var hennes hjälte. Tills vi förlorade våra föräldrar då tog hon min roll. Hon såg till att jag åt, att jag sov, att jag var säker från vandrare. Hon blev min hjälte. Min mamma var redan en hjälte hon var sjuksyster och hjälpte småbarn. Pappa han var pastor, han hade tid för alla in i det sista.

Vandraren lugnade ner sig medan jag pratade det var nästan som om han lyssnade. Jag fortsatte prata tills gryningen och vandraren höll sig lugn. Jag kände mig trygg nästan som hemma.

När gryningen tillslut kommer kollar jag ner på vandraren. Hjärtat sätter sig direkt i halsgropen och tårarna väller upp i ögonen. Det var Isa med ett stort bitmärke på axeln och stora oseende ögon. Jag hulkar och snorar. Jag känner hur livslusten sakta rinner iväg. Jag kan inte leva utan Isa. Stackars svaga lilla Ilona hör jag hur mina gamla mobbare säger. Jag håller med dem, för lilla svaga Ilona klarar sig inte själv. Stackars lilla Ilona vill inte leva längre. Stackars svaga, patetiska Ilona ger upp. Nästa morgon kan man se en vandrare hänga o dingla i en snara och en vandrare intill som sitter bland löven och väntar.


End file.
